


Envy, through a Microscope (Fr)

by ElieBluebell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Microlock, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElieBluebell/pseuds/ElieBluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction – Fic Johnlock du point de vue du Microscope de Sherlock, dans laquelle le Microscope éprouve de la jalousie lorsque Sherlock lève les yeux pour contempler John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy, through a Microscope (Fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P.L. Johns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=P.L.+Johns).
  * A translation of [Envy, Through a Microscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910897) by [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast). 



> **Traduction** : Envy, Through a Microscope 
> 
> **Auteur** : destinationtoast 
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de **destinationtoast** (merci à elle de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire et la poster, et pour son aide pour démêler certains passages !). 
> 
> **Note de l'auteur** : OS écrit pour le prompt Tumblr de prideandprejudiceandcheese. Le titre est tiré de cette citation de l'auteur Josh Billings : “L'amour se regarde à travers un télescope ; la jalousie, à travers un microscope.” (“Love looks through a telescope; envy, through a microscope.”)
> 
>  **Note de la traductrice** : Cette traduction est un peu particulière pour moi puisqu'il s'agit d'un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de **P.L. Johns**.  
>  C'est la seule fanfic du fandom que j'ai trouvé sur ce pairing (qui est assez spécial, je l'admets), et j'ai voulu la partager avec le fandom français.  
> Un grand merci à **Nauss** et à **Adalas** pour la bêta-lecture.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand on est un microscope, le but principal est de faire la mise au point grâce au rapprochement de l'objectif vers la lame. De concentrer la lumière sur L'Observé, créant ainsi l'image parfaite. Ceci est la seule raison d'être d'un tel appareil, et le Microscope avait toujours excellé dans ce domaine.

Ce fut donc tout d'abord avec une profonde réticence que le Microscope se rendit compte que son attention était irrésistiblement attirée vers le haut, vers L'Observateur. Ce dernier n'était pas censé avoir d'importance pour le Microscope. Et pourtant, L'Observateur était si concentré, si objectif, si empirique qu'il ressemblait un peu à un instrument scientifique, lui aussi. Et l'attention dont il faisait preuve envers le Microscope était bouleversante. Au début, le Microscope admirait L'Observateur. Mais ensuite – après tous ses regards longs et attentifs à travers ses lentilles, après la façon douce qu'il avait de positionner la lame à sa place, après la manière minutieuse dont il appliquait le lubrificateur sur ses pièces mobiles – cette admiration s'était muée en quelque chose de plus fort.

Ils avaient établi un partenariat de plusieurs années lorsque La Tache entra en scène. En dehors de l'étroite zone focale du Microscope – et de L'Observateur, dont il connaissait si intiment les yeux et les doigts – le monde n'était qu'une large étendue indistincte, confuse pour le Microscope. La Tache était de la paille floue, juchée sur du rose flou enveloppé dans de grandes variétés multicolores floues – le flou multicolore changeait d'un jour à l'autre, sur une gamme qui allait de l'ennuyeux à mourir au franchement hideux. Au milieu de tout ce flou, le Microscope n'aurait jamais remarqué La Tache, s'il n'y avait pas eu le problème.

Le problème était que, lorsque La Tache était dans les parages, l'attention de L'Observateur diminuait. Quand La Tache était à proximité du Microscope, même quand L'Observateur continuait de regarder à travers les lentilles, sa tension et les mouvements hésitants de ses doigts révélaient qu'il était totalement obnubilé par La Tache.  
Ce n'était pas juste. Qu'est-ce que La Tache avait de plus que lui ? Pouvait-il transmettre la lumière ? Il était presque certain que non. Était-il fait de beau métal lisse, et de molettes enchevêtrées ? La masse rose et spongieuse dont il était constitué racontait une tout autre histoire. Est-ce que sa forme opaque pouvait grossir quoi que ce soit ? Le Microscope savait que c'était impossible.

Le Microscope espérait que ce serait un béguin passager de la part de L'Observateur, que ce dernier reporterait bientôt son attention sur son premier amour, son partenaire de sciences. Il continua d'espérer jusqu'au jour où La Tache se rapprocha de L'Observateur pendant qu'il regardait dans l'objectif, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira vers le sien. Alors que La Tache et L'Observateur entremêlaient des éléments faciaux non-oculaires, le bras de L'Observateur frôla accidentellement la molette d'ajustement rapide du Microscope, et le monde entier devint flou.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! **P.L. Johns** , j'espère que cet OS t'as plu ! Tu vois, même si tu prends de l'âge, ton anniversaire est l'occasion de présenter le Microlock au fandom Français. ;D
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! :)


End file.
